Monster Hunter
Monster Hunter is the eleventh episode of the first season of the animated series. "The Nektons meet online superstar Devil Daniels, who will stop at nothing to reach the fame that he seeks - but can the Nektons protect a creature that he has his sights on in particular?" Plot An underwater camera set up by Ant captures an mysterious large creature on film, upon showing it to Will and Kaiko they are intrigued but Will is mad when he's told that Ant's camera is live-streaming all over the internet, worse a online superstar named Devil Daniels vows to capture the creature at any cost. As the Nektons move to assist the creature they see a video from Daniels website that is supposedly the creature attacking his boat (though the creature itself is never seen onscreen), Daniels describes it as have long sharp claws which leave marks on his boat. After realizing that Daniels is going to "mount the creature in his trophy room", the Nektons move to the Area where the original footage was taken. Ant and Fontaine retrieve the camera, Will still mad at Ant explains to him that these strange large prehistoric can't be exposed to the rest of the world until people are ready to know. Ant finds another video of fisherman claiming that the creature attacked a nearby key-side, Daniels continues to over-exaggerate on the creatures hostileness, The Nektons realize they can try to ease tension by live-streaming their own video about how the creature is not dangerous. While doing the video on the bridge the creature appears and nudges the Aronaxx several times after which it stares at Ant before swimming away, the camera still rolling. Daniels uses the video to his own advantage increasing the public opinion on the creature's danger. While inspecting the Aronaxx for damage Will notes how the creature attacked the Aronaxx unprovoked leading him believe the creature is iritic and unpredictable, Ant says otherwise, upon examining the video Fontaine notes that the creature doesn't have any claws like Daniels said it did but does notice something shiny on the creature's back but before she can investigate further Kaiko brings everyone back aboard as the creature's been sighted again. Another video shows supposed damage to a dock at Tweed Island, Daniels closer then ever heads out to catch the creature once and for all. The Nektons arrive just in time to stop Daniels from hitting the creature with a net launcher, unable to get around them Daniels hides while the Nektons use the Rover to board his boat. Daniels cuts transmission and pays little to no attention to the Nekton's words and merely tries to convince them to be part of his video, during this the Nektons the discover that most of Daniels videos were fakes, the claw marks were made by an axe, the sunken boats at the key-side was old footage, and the fisherman were paid extras. Fontaine gets a peek at Daniels computer, suddenly the creature appears again and Daniels uses the distraction to take the Rover to catch it. In act to get to the creature first Ant hangs from one of the camera drones while Kaiko pilots it from a remote control, meanwhile Fontaine shows Will footage from Daniels computer showing Daniels in scuba suit firing a device onto the creature's back (the same shiny object seen from the Aronaxx video), the device is an electro shocker controlled by Daniels bracelet that he uses to agitate the creature, confirming that the creature isn't dangerous, Fontaine tells this to Ant who reaches the creature and drops into the water. Now in full view the creature is shown to a giant Seahorse, using the rover to carry the net launcher Daniels closes in, Ant is able to get the device off the Seahorse allowing it to dodge the net launcher, however the Seahorse's tail breaks the Rover canopy realising Daniels, the Seahorse than chases Daniels who attempts to swim away but instead of attacking him the Seahorse saves him instead, the drone cams still showing this live. Back on the Aronaxx a video from Daniels shows him to have "changed his mind" on the Seahorse and tells his viewers to help protect it, while the Nektons guide the Seahorse to the most remote area they known. Characters * Devil Daniels (First appearance) *The Nekton Family **Antaeus Nekton **Fontaine Nekton **Kaiko Nekton **William Nekton Trivia * Tweed Island refers to four known locations none of match the description seen in the episode. * The Sea horses head not appearing until the end is a common cinematic tactic used to keep the audience in suspense. Category:Animated Series Category:Season 1